


Being Together

by Fairytalehntr



Series: Gloom [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Rated T For Innuendos And Maybe Swearing, Sad Bokuto Koutarou, Sweet, i forgot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalehntr/pseuds/Fairytalehntr
Summary: A few scenarios of the five in a day of their life.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Gloom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140227
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Being Together

"Keiji, take your headphones out and listen."

Keiji looks up to see his boyfriend, Tsukishima Kei, standing on the other side of the room near the entrance door with his other boyfriend, Kozume Kenma, drowsy in his arms.

"I…don't hear anything?"

"Correct. That's because Tetsurou and Koutarou aren't here. This is heaven."

A small smile creeps up on the older's face. "You're not a very nice person, Kei," Keiji manages to say without showing too much of his grin. Kei narrows his eyes and begins running his fingers through Kenma's hair. "Baby, do you think Keiji's right? Do you think that I'm not nice?"

Kenma's eyes widen a bit and he looks away. "I should drop you," Kei mutters. "N-No! I do think you're nice!" Kenma exclaims as he wraps his arms around Kei's neck. Keiji chuckles warmly from his spot on the couch but freezes when the front door starts to open.

Everyone knows Koutarou's habits. Like how he likes to be fed, play footsies at the worst times, and give his boyfriends inhumanly tight hugs. “Put Kenma down—" Though, it's already too late.

"Tsukki!" Koutarou exclaims, jumping at him to hug him. Kei takes a step back but that causes him to trip and fall backwards. "Gah—Kei?!" "HUH? Oh fuck, he was carrying Ken, too!" "Kou, I swear you have got to be more careful."

Kei doesn't quite try to get up yet because he's checking on Kenma's current condition. "Are you okay? Did you hit your head?" Kei asks softly while rubbing Kenma's back. The boy nods slowly into Kei's shirt. "Are you crying?" When there's a lack of response everyone can deduct that the male is in fact, crying.

"Ken, I'm so sorry!" Koutarou apologises. Tetsurou gets down to them too and helps Kei sit up who still has Kenma in his arms. "It's alright, Kou," Kenma whispers, pulling his much bigger boyfriend into a hug. Koutarou hugs Kenma back gently, most likely in fear of hurting the fragile male again.

Keiji watches from his spot on the couch quietly but Tetsurou notices him there. "Keiji~ what are you doing?" He asks as he bends down to the raven's height. "Reading a book." "What book?" "Kiss me and I'll tell you." Tetsurou smirks and stands up straight, letting out one of his horrendous laughs. "That's all, right? Alright then I'll kiss—"

"Oh, you're going to kiss me instead, Kenma?" Keiji asks. Tetsurou's eyes fly open and he frowns when he sees Kenma on Keiji's lap. "Hey Kitten, what are you doing?" "Replacing you, obviously," Keiji says as he presses a kiss to Kenma's lips. He doesn't stop at his lips and begins leaving small butterfly kisses on the faux blond's face.

"Hey Kitten, out of the way. I was just about to kiss him," Tetsurou growls as he gently shakes Kenma. "No need. I've got my kiss from Kenma instead." Keiji starts nuzzling Kenma's nose sweetly, earning a soft giggle from the male.

Kei comes next to Tetsurou and reaches out to Kenma's small figure. "Turn this way so I can pick you back up. Remember, we're hanging out today without the two loud asses and this asshole," Kei whispers as if the only he and Kenma can hear it but he knows damn well everyone can hear. ""Asshole"? Kei-chan, are you trying to start a fight?" Keiji asks, setting his book down.

Kei swiftly picks Kenma up, the latter wraps his legs around the former's waist and the former wraps his arms around him too. "Don't add '-chan'," Kei mutters, flushing red and heading out the front door.

•°•^•°•^•°•

Tetsurou looks up once from his work only to see Koutarou turn away instantly and pretend that he wasn't staring. A few minutes later he doesn't the same time only this time Tetsurou notices that he looks a little sadder.

When Tetsurou does this a few more times, noticing Koutarou's mood getting lower and lower, he closes his laptop and walks up to the male. "I finished work," he says. "No, you didn't. You always end your work with a video call to your boss," Koutarou mumbles. _'Shit_ ' Tetsurou thinks as he takes Koutarou's face into his hands. "I finish when and how I want to. Now give me a kiss then let's cuddle until the others get home, 'kay?"

Koutarou seems to be less upset after those words and eagerly goes in to give his boyfriend a tender and loving kiss.

•°•^•°•^•°•

Kei hates crowds and so does Kenma.

But Kenma hates them much, much more than him.

They both have to take the train to their jobs every day. Luckily, Kenma's is closer so he can get off earlier. Though, that still doesn't change the fact that today has a huge crowd.

"Stay close to me," Kei whispers to the boy sitting next to him. "I had a bad feeling inside. I shouldn't have come to work today. I should have just stayed home and worked from there," the smaller male whispers, starting to cry. Long arms are already reaching out, encasing him in a protective hug. "It's going to be okay, baby. Just breathe. Breathe slowly, alright," Kei says.

Kenma screws his eyes shut and tries to steady his breathing while Kei does something on his phone. "Finally," Kei mutters, handing his phone to Kenma. Kenma puts the phone to his ear and sighs of relief when he hears who it is.

 _"Hey Ken, you doing okay?"_ Tetsurou's voice asks gently. "Tetsu…" Kenma manages to say. Kenma looks up at Kei, the taller male is looking around with a worried look on his face and hugging Kenma closer to him whenever someone gets near. He looks just as nervous as Kenma but he doesn't say anything about it. Knowing the volume of the people around them Kei can no longer hear him.

 _"Kenma? Kenma, can you hear me?"_ Kenma turns his attention back to the phone pressed up against his ear. "K-Kei i-is—" _"Ah, as I thought. Kei doesn't like crowds either. You're worried about him because he's more focused on you, right?"_ Kenma starts sobbing into Kei's shirt causing Kei to look down at him. "What's wrong? Do you need to get off early?" He asks. Kenma hands Kei the phone.

"Hello? Tetsurou? What happened? Why is Kenma crying?" Kei asks worriedly. _"He's worried about you, idiot. You're making sure no one gets near him when you don't like crowds yourself!"_ Oh. Kei looks down at the male trembling in his arms and smiles. "Kenma, can you look up at me?"

Once Kenma does what Kei asked the latter places a soft kiss on his lips.

•°•^•°•^•°•

Tetsurou sighs when he sees Keiji sitting at the dining table on his work laptop, dark bags under his eyes along with rice all over his face from the onigiri he's eating. "Keiji, are you serious?!" Tetsurou exclaims. Keiji looks up with half-lidded eyes, giving his boyfriend a weak smile. "Good morning, babe. Is Koutarou asleep right now? And did work get cancelled for you today?" Tetsurou gives Keiji a _'you're in trouble'_ look as he goes into the kitchen to grab a napkin and some water.

He goes back into the dining room and wipes Keiji's mouth while speaking. "I ended work early today and yes, Kou is asleep. You need to be asleep too," Tetsurou mutters, handing Keiji the water. Keiji's glasses are sliding down his face so Tetsurou fixes them for him. "Ah, I'll take a power nap after I finish these last few pages," Keiji assures. Tetsurou raises a brow before shutting Keiji's laptop harshly. "Fu— TETSU!"

Keiji stands up abruptly but loses his footing, prompting Tetsurou to catch him. "Look at you, can't even stand!" Tetsurou exclaims as he picks his boyfriend up bridal-style. Keiji huffs and looks away, visibly upset. "You're going to make me die from stress! When Kei gets home I'm going to tell him that you haven't been taking care of yourself." Keiji all of a sudden looks scared, which he should be. Kei's words and glare are the most horrifying thing Keiji has to witness.

Kei scolds him a lot because he never takes care of himself so he should be used to it by now, right? No. Because Kei gets harsher and harsher every time. It's a wonder how Kenma manages to stay in Kei's arms most of the time when they're not at work.

Tetsurou gently places Keiji next to Koutarou and puts the blanket over both of them. "Are you comfortable? Did you want to take a bath before sleeping?" Tetsurou asks. Keiji gives him a weak smile as he barely manages to squeeze Tetsurou's hand. Tetsurou frowns. "Please, take care of yourself more. You're worrying all of us to death, you know that? Sleep, eat, and get out of the house. That's all I ask of you. I love you," Tetsurou whispers as to not wake up the other male.

Keiji's weak grip completely disappears as his soft snores escape his mouth. Tetsurou gives both him and Koutarou a kiss on their foreheads before getting up and leaving.

•°•^•°•^•°•

Chopping sounds can be heard from the kitchen due to Kei making dinner. Usually, it would be Koutarou doing this but at the moment Koutarou is asleep.

Or not.

Kei turns to the kitchen entranceway to see Koutarou standing there, looking down at the floor while fidgeting with his fingers. "I had… a nightmare…" Koutarou whispers. Kei gestures for him to join him which the older does. "Want to tell me about it?" Kei asks. Koutarou shakes his head slowly, still not looking up.

Kei picks up a cherry tomato and presses his lips to it, kissing it then he presses it against Koutrou's lips. "Open," he says once and the man obeys. "You want something sweet to snack on?" Kei asks as he opens up some cabinets. "N-No I… when you have the time can we cuddle?" Kei chuckles. "Sure. Go wait for me on the couch. You can wear my hoodie if you want to." Koutarou nods and leaves the kitchen, the low atmosphere lifting.

Kei sighs. It breaks his heart. It breaks his heart that the most lively person in his life is in such low spirits and it gets to him. He accidentally drops a knife and it would've landed on his foot if the male who he hadn't even noticed walk into the kitchen was there. "Go to the couch with Kou. I can finish dinner, don't worry," Kenma tells his tall boyfriend. Kei thanks him then hurries out so he can cuddle.

Koutarou is curled up hugging a pillow when Kei gets there which causes him to smile. Kei doesn't speak, he just curls up on top of his boyfriend and gives him a soft peck on his cheek.

•°•^•°•^•°•

"Kenma? Is that you in there?" Kenma hears a tired voice ask. "Tetsurou told me that you are supposed to be sleeping and that if you got up I should tell Kei," Kenma says, not bothering to look back. "Kenmaaa, I wanted to see you though!" Kenma turns around. "You couldn't have waited? Keiji, you need sleep. I can't remember the last time you actually slept for a good 8 hours and—" "I drink energy drinks!" "—energy drinks are NOT a substitute for sleeping."

Keiji goes quiet and starts walking towards Kenma with beautiful strides. "Stop walking like that. I'll tell Kei," Kenma threatens. Keiji stops in front of him, giving him a tired smirk. "And what will Kei do? Spank me?" "K-KEIJI! KEI, KEIJI'S ACTING UP!" Kenma shouts. Keiji giggles and bends down to start a slow kiss with his short boyfriend, slowly starting to put his hands up his hoodie. Kenma sighs, content, and would've let him just continue if someone hadn't cleared their throat.

"Kenma. Keiji. You're both in trouble."

Kenma freezes up and looks towards the entranceway to see Kei standing there, glaring. Keiji moves away from Kenma, staying quiet and probably not going to tell Kei that it was he who initiated it. "Keiji, come with me. Kenma, I'll speak to you later," Kei demands, already walking away. Kenma sighs. "Now look what you've done, idiot." Keiji giggles again, placing his last kiss on Kenma's lips before following Kei.

•°•^•°•^•°•

"So, why did you leave bed?"

Keiji hums something before muttering, "I heard that you and Kenma came back and I wanted to greet you guys…"

Kei puts his hands on Keiji's sides, running his hands on his bare skin. "K-Kei… stop…" "But why? You were just doing this to Kenma," Kei whispers in his ear. Keiji freezes. Oh no. Oh no no no. "Kei!" Kei's smile widens when he begins tickling his shorter man, watching him burst out in laughter.

"K-Kei! St-Stop it!" Keiji exclaims, squealing cutely. Kei listens but is quick to bring Keiji to his feet. "Bedtime," Kei tells him, pointing to the bed. Keiji pouts, looking down with a hurt expression that sends a ping of guilt through Kei's heart. "Stop it." "Stop what?" _Shit_. Keiji sounds really down about the whole situation. 

"Okay okay! If I agree to sleep with you then will you stop?" Keiji's eyes widen in shock but Kei can see the mischief. "Wow Kei, you're quite straightforward today. Did watching Kenma and I kiss excite you?" He asks, smirking. Kei gives him a cold look. "I guess you'll be fine being alone for the rest of the night," Kei yawns, starting to leave the room but Keiji frantically grabs onto his arm. "I was kidding! Please don't leave me alone," Keiji begs, the desperation in his eyes imminent. Kei smiles, bringing him and Keiji over to the bed.

"Have a good sleep," Kei mutters, drifting off. Keiji smiles at his young boyfriend with a certain fondness. "I love you," Keiji responds, knowing Kei can't hear, he kisses Kei's hand then drifts off to sleep himself.

•°•^•°•^•°•

"Damn. What's taking Kei so long to come back?" Tetsurou asks, rubbing Koutarou's back. "Ah, I'm sorry. You must have other things to do. Dealing with me when I'm like this must be annoying," Koutarou says, starting to pull back but Tetsurou doesn't let him. "Nope. Didn't say that, Kou. I'd rather help you because I want to, y'know? Also, now I get to take in your beauty since you're completely still," Tetsurou says. He feels Koutarou heat up against his chest which causes him to smile.

“Let’s go see what harsh punishment Kei is going to put Keiji through, yeah?” Tetsurou says, standing up with Koutarou copying. Kenma peaks out of the kitchen to give both a smile before going back to making dinner. “Thank you, Kenma,” Koutarou says, “I really appreciate you making dinner today.” Kenma hums a tune in his head, not turning back but Koutarou knows it’s to make him not start apologising.

Tetsurou sighs when he sees what’s going on. “They fell asleep,” Koutarou whispers as to not disturb them. “Let’s join them,” Tetsurou says, already climbing in bed behind Keiji and spooning him. Koutarou looks conflicted as he gets behind Kei and begins cuddling him. “Don’t worry. If you have another nightmare just know that we’re here and we would never leave you,” Tetsurou whispers to him. Koutarou smiles a tiny bit before going to sleep.

•°•^•°•^•°•

“Kou! Kou, get up I called you for dinner 10 minutes ago!” Kenma exclaims. Koutarou opens his eyes only a tiny bit, only letting the tiniest sliver of light in his view. “Get up before I stick tubes in your body and feed food to you like that!” Kenma exclaims. “Mmm, kinky…” the tired male mutters. This seems to make Kenma really upset because next thing he knows he’s on the floor.

Kenma bends down and kisses Koutarou on the lips, only for a short bit but that’s enough warning for him as he gets up to join the others at the dining table.


End file.
